Dramione the Musical
by SmilaxSlayWoop
Summary: Draco is going through some hard times, singing is his only way of blocking out his sorrow. Hermione hears a Songbird's cry for help. She wants to save it. She NEEDS to.
1. Cry Me A River

Sometimes I think it's hard to be me. Yeah, I know. I'm DRACO MALFOY! Life is hard in general, so why is it so hard for me, a handsome 6th year young adult? I live a perfect poster-family life. Perfect looks, perfect behavior, perfect grades, and loads of money. Perfect? Right…? Yeah…. I guess you can consider those things perfect. But I do miss out on a lot, believe it or not! Yeah! I do- believe me! Maybe it is the fact my father doesn't love me AT ALL! Yes, I know most every "child" goes through the stage were they hate everyone and "nobody understands them". But in my case, my father actually hates me. He hates I am not him. Am I being confusing? Shall I explain…? Well- if I were to explain I dunno where I would even start! Ok- ok! I will start at… my birth!

I was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on June 5th, 1980 on a sunny day. Humid actually. Lets just say I wasn't the only child born this humid day. My twin sister was born. My parents named her first. It was so early in the morning they could still see the moon so they- well my mother decided to name her Luna. Yeah… Looney Luna Lovegood is my sister. It is a long story… SO I will tell it, seeing as you have the time!

My mother was supposed to only be having one child and my father only wanted one child. Alas, they had two. Me and Luna. The Dragon and the Moon. We were both beautiful children, if I do say so myself! But, father didn't necessarily think so! Out of hatred towards my mother for having twins, and out of hatred towards Luna, he killed Pandora Lovegood's baby, replacing her with Luna. My mother wrapped a necklace around her neck when my father was not watching before he took her away from me. A necklace which matched mine. I never took of the necklace… ever. And so, my parents sent me to Hogwarts with this information about my sister.

I make fun of my own twin sister at Hogwarts. Yeah…. Most of it is a facade to cover up the halfblood and mudblood stereotypes I am apparently supposed to believe in…. Ugh I will get into that later! Nobody knows about the child switch. NOBODY! It will stay just like that. I cant face her. Not after I did what I did. Not after I said what I said. Not after I caused her pain. I can see it in her eyes. I just understand. I dunno why I do. But I see a constant emptiness in her. Maybe I know its there because I have it too. Maybe from the lack of love and care. Or maybe the emptiness is because the other half to you is missing. Or maybe I found out where the gold is but I cannot reach it. My arms are too short. But- oh how I fall down a dark cave, scrambling to find anything to give me light.

BACK TO WHY MY DAD HATES ME! Ever since I was about three or four my dad abused me. It feels weird when I say it nonchalantly. But it is true. It has been slowly getting more violent over the years. When will I learn to shut my mouth? It is like everything I do is WRONG! I would say I wish I was a kid again but… was I ever really a kid? I've been learning how to be a proper Malfoy since age one! Since DAY one, actually! Well that is an exaggeration but- but you get the point!

I guess he hits me and yells at me because I do not believe in the same things as he does. For starters he is a bloody Death Eater, and I am the lucky mother effer to follow in his footsteps. I've come so close to getting my dark mark its frightening. Most things do not scare me. But Voldemort does. Sometimes my father does. I have even seen Voldemort before. I've seen him plenty, sitting in my own home. My OWN home. The DARK LORD in MY HOME. It's terrifying. He is a disgusting creature. I have never seen such a soulless being. My old stuffed animal in the closet has more life then he does! His voices is chilling and runs chills up my spine into my core. It irks me how he simply kills all those muggles, muggle-borns, and halfbloods in my home. The smell of a dead body left to rot is sickening. It makes voldemort laugh to see innocent people crumple to the floor like a puppet with no more strings.

I've never killed, contrary to popular belief among the Gryffindors. THE GRYFFINDORS! UGH! I will never understand why on earth they allowed there to be a house of idiotically brave bastards who cause nothing but trouble for themselves. And DO NOT even get me started on HARRY POTTER! Ugh! So FULL of himself. He thinks he is SOOO cool and everyone thinks hes SOOO grand! Him and his sidekick Ron Weasley run around thinking they own the place. They hate me. I hate them.

She is different. The girl. Hermione. Hermione Granger. She is… special. She, of course, is friends with Potty and Weasel, as I like to call them. She is just… Granger. She is friends with my best friend. Blaise Zabini. He likes her, its obvious. I saw them at the Yule Ball a few years back. Do I like Hermione? Who doesn't. I am a stupid teenage boy who doesn't know how to handle her. So, I make her cry. I made her cry. I called her a mudblood. Why? Cause she is one. Yeah, I know- harsh! But I have to put up walls. I am just gonna get hurt by another girl, right? And that brings me to… Parkinson

Ha…. She is about the only girl to break my heart. Is it cliché to say she was my sun and my earth? Whatever. She didn't know all the ways I loved her. She took a chance and made other plans to like cheat on me! Too bad her plans came crashing down. Stupid idiot.

" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY WHAT YOU DID! I ALREADY KNOW!" My voice boomed through my room. Pansy sat there on my bed, a few small tears falling from her eyes._

" _How…?" I cut her off_

" _I FOUND OUT FROM HIM!"_

" _Draco…! Drakie, love-"_

" _No. Now there's just no chance with you and me. There will NEVER be!" I ignored my face heating up, signalling me I would cry if she didn't get out. It was all too much._

" _Get out."_

" _But-"_

" _I said GET OUT!"_

Doesn't that make you sad about it- the situation I mean. She told me she loved me, so why did she leave me all alone? Ha! And it's so funny, cause now thats she needs me when she owls my home- girl I refuse! Like she MUST have me confused with some other guy! But anyway, the bridges were burned and now it's her time to cry. Eh, it is whatever. It isn't whatever. I can't think of Granger now. Not after Pansy. Bitch. She can cry me a river. A long-ass river. And when she builds a bridge to get over it... I hope the bridge burns.


	2. Lovely

School has started. We were loaded with homework at the start. It is ok. It is all I do. School work. Day after day. Early mornings. Late nights. Half of the work is not even mine. Yes, I- Hermione Granger do work for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It is not the worst thing, trust me it is not as bad as it sounds. I just… help them out while they are practicing Quidditch or whatever. No big deal! Sitting in the library, after it is closed just to finish Snape's writing assignment early is fine!

 _Cut the bullcrap out, Hermione. You are tired and you should just go sl-_ NO! I refuse! I'm almost done and I am on a roll…. Rolls. I thought I was on a roll. Turns out I was not making good enough excuses for Ron and Harry not to ask me to "help" with their homework. Is this the only reason I am friends with them- no… cannot be true. They love her- as a friend of course, despite certain speculations from some of her peers. _Get back to work if you really want to finish it, Hermione._ Ok, ok! I will!

I quietly hum a tune of a song. I miss music. I miss non-wizarding music, I mean. Don't get me wrong, the music here is fine… it just has no meaning. My brain is scattered with all kinds of words as I start to write down what is in my head. Why? I dunno. I just do.

 **(K this part is not in Hermione's POV)**

 _Thought I found a way… thought I found a way out._ She sings it softly, not making a lot of sound. She hears the music blasting in her ears now. Or is it even real? Her eyes droop but she cannot let them fall. She was always strong-minded and had a fair amount of will-power. She can pull through if she just takes a quick breather and chills out. She wipes the black ink present the parchment left for her. She didn't realize her face was on the table, but she knew now and lifted her heavy head off the table. She sighs and gets back to work, concentrating on her work. She lets herself sing.

" _But you never go away-"_

" _Never go away."_ Her head pops up. She definitely heard that. It was a male voice. Singing. Singing her song. Singing _with_ her.

"Hello? I know you are in here." She is quite brave, seeing as she was put in Gryffindor. The deep voice chuckles light-heartedly. Her shoulders relax the tiniest bit, but she is still on edge.

" _So I guess I gotta stay now."_ The voice. It is soothing. She stands up, walking around the library, following the voice.

" _Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here."_ She joins the song, trying to find the boy. This boy was her songbird. She knew it was important. It drew her in. Like a siren. She couldn't not sing.

" _Even if it takes one night or a hundred years. Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near."_ He is close. She can feel it. She can hear it.

" _ **Wanna feel alive, but I can't fight my fear."**_ She backs up but accidentally bumps into him. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck. He twists her around as she pulls out her wand, casting a non-verbal _lumos_ , setting a dim light over the two. She sees him. She knows him. And it is not who she expected.

" _Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone."_ The look in his eyes are unclear, but his silver eyes shine. His pale, white skin makes him look like a porcelain doll. Perfect, from the pink lips to the straight hair, he looked untouchable, yet his voice was so fragile.

" _Tear me to pieces, skin to bone."_ She joined him once again, their voices blending into perfect unison. Hermione felt something she has never felt before. How could someone she hated be so captivating? So ugly yet so beautiful. It confused her. It tore her up inside.

" _Hello, welcome home."_ She blinked and she didn't dare move. He was saying something but she couldn't hear, not over the sound of her her heart beating out of her chest. His fingertips touched hers, physical contact. The smallest touch. She then realized what she said after standing in the same position for a good two minutes.

"Heart made of stone. Mind made of diamond, smartest witch of our age. Nobody can break you but me. And I am sorry I did."

 **(A/N:) THE LAST FRICKIN SENTENCE WAS SOOOOO HARD TO THINK OF! I spent a good 30 MINUTES on it! I CAN'T! I'M DONE FOR NOW! SEE YA REAL SOON.**


End file.
